A Muppet Family Christmas
by AAB
Summary: Watching the movie A Muppet Family Christmas inspires the JAG-gang to a visit to Harm's grandmother.


_Disclaimer: Not mine, Bellisario's_

**A Muppet Family Christmas**

_First week of December  
Roberts' residence_  
It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Sturgis, Jennifer, Tiner, Mac and Harm were spending it at the Roberts'. They had had tea, chatted and then little AJ wanted to see a movie. Soon the decision was made for A Muppet Family Christmas, since it was only 50 minutes and not too long for a 3 year old to stay focussed. Both the little boy and the adults really enjoyed watching and when it was finished Mac said "That's what's it all about, isn't it? Friends and family and feeling welcome."  
Sturgis looked at Harm. "Reminds me about the time Diana, Keeter and I visited you when you were recovering from your ramp strike. You know, when you went to live with your grandmother for a few weeks on the farm."  
Harm nodded. "That is true. You dropped in completely unexpected and stayed for a couple of days. It was just what I needed back then. I was feeling down and could use some cheering up. It's weird but Grams and I were just talking about it the other day. She has fond memories about it and she wished you would visit again." He sighed. "She feels lonely sometimes and I don't have enough time to visit her as much as I would like. But I will be there with Christmas."  
"Sounds wonderful," Harriet said. "But it will take a lot of organizing and your grandmother is how old? And does that mean you will not attend our Christmas dinner?"  
"No, I will be there. I'll drive to Belleville on Christmas day."  
"I wouldn't mind," Sturgis stepped in. "Dad is in Mississippi with my sister and I don't have plans." Tiner and Jennifer nodded their agreement; they didn't have plans either.  
"You mean, just drop in?" Mac hesitated. "We can't ambush her like that!"  
"Well, no, but maybe we can arrange something. It would do her a lot of good because …" Harm words were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He walked out of the room but was back soon enough.  
"It's Grams,' he told. "Grams, wait a second, please. I'll put you on speaker."  
"As I said, your friends are welcome, too," the voice of Mrs Rabb sounded. "There is room enough."  
The friends looked at each other. Who would be the first to speak? It was Harm.  
"They would like to, Grams, but they hesitate to accept. They think it will be a bit too much for you."  
"It won't. I would love to have them all here," the elderly lady said firmly. "So, hands please!"  
"I'm in." Mac was the first.  
"Me, too." That was Jennifer.  
"Me, three," Sturgis said.  
"I'm coming, too," Tiner stepped in.  
Bud and Harriet looked at each other. They would love to but little AJ would need some stuff and he was a boisterous little boy.  
Grams thought they took too much time to consider.  
"And Bud and Harriet, what about you?" she asked.  
"We would love to but there is little AJ … " Harriet hesitated.  
"No worries, I'll arrange for child stuff. I have lots of friends with grandchildren and not all have their family over for the holydays. I'm sure I can borrow everything you need. And I survived Harm, didn't I?"  
This evoked a bout of laughter.  
"Then we would love to be there," Bud decided.  
"Great. I'll discuss logistics with Harm. I'm very much looking forward to it." You could hear the joy in her voice when she said her goodbyes. 

While driving home Mac had a question.  
"Just before your grandmother rang you started to say our visit would do her a lot of good. Is she not feeling well? I noticed she sounded a bit depressed at first but she really perked up when we all promised to come."  
Harm sighed. "Grams is fine, but one of her oldest lady friend, Margaret Taylor, has moved into residential care recently. She has Alzheimer and Parkinson's and it was too dangerous for her to live on her own anymore. She and Grams grew up together. It made Grams wonder how long she will be able to live on the farm, after all, she is well in her eighties."  
"I see. It makes you realize she won't be there forever, doesn't it? And you want her to have her wishes as long as you have her still around. That's why it's so important for you we all agreed."  
Harm nodded, biting his lower lip. "I don't want to think about it but yes, you're right." 

Due to his busy schedule there had been no time to visit the farm before Christmas, but Harm had tried to make up for that by numerous phone calls. By the end of December everything was arranged.  
It was decided the JAG-gang would not exchange presents on Christmas Eve, but instead take them with them. Only Bud and Harriet would unwrap a few presents on Christmas morning for the sake of little AJ; the rest would wait till that evening. It left Harm with the task to buy something for his grandmother on behalf of all his friends. Jennifer had snickered when she told him, pointing out he was the one who knew what she would like.  
Mac was as helpful as she could. Over the weeks she and Harm grew even more close, fuelling Mac's hope there was a future together for the two of them. A visit to the farm Harm had told so much about had been on her wish list for a long time but each time they had tried to arrange a date, something had come in the way. Now it finally looked like she would be able to see where Harm had spent so many happy days during his youth.  
What also helped was that the office would be closed on Boxing day, due to some necessary renovations. That left them with four days off to spend together.  
On Christmas Eve there would be the now almost traditional dinner at the Roberts'. After that they would attend the service and Harm would visit the Wall.  
The next day they would gather just after lunch at the Roberts' once more, to drive to the farm. 

_December 25__th__  
_And that was what happened. At 12.30 the small procession of three cars drove off. Harm led the way and Mac was his passenger. Their overnight bags were in the trunk and on the backseat sat his guitar and a large cardboard box with all the presents. He was followed by Bud's car and Sturgis gave Tiner and Jennifer a ride.  
It was almost four o'clock when they arrived at the farm and were greeted by an elated Grams. She hugged Harm and warmly welcomed the others, telling them she was 'Grams' to everyone and would not answer to Mrs Rabb.  
Luggage was hauled in and Grams divided rooms. Harm of course had his own room. The large room at the front would be Bud's and Harriet's and she had arranged for a childbed for little AJ. The boy pouted for a moment, since at home he was sleeping in a 'big bed', but his dad told him being a guest somewhere meant some things would be different from home and big boys understood that and didn't pout. Tiner and Sturgis would share, as would Mac and Jennifer.  
"Or you could share with Harm," Grams whispered to her with a wink. Mac blushed; she wouldn't mind. In the meantime and out of sight of little AJ Harm had put all the presents under the tree. 

Next on the programme were tea and cookies. Grams clearly had put a lot of effort in baking and encouraged them to take as many as they liked, at the same time warning them dinner was still to come. Judging by the smells coming from the kitchen it would be good and Mac couldn't help licking her lips, thus evoking a chuckle from Grams.  
After tea Harm gave them a quick tour around the farm. Darkness already had set in so most of it had to wait till the next morning but he showed them the large barn. In earlier times it had housed the working horses, cows, some sheep and the chickens; now only two horses, a cage with rabbits and the chickens were left.  
"Is Grams still able to take care of the horses?" Sturgis asked surprised.  
"No, that would be too much. But Grams still owns a lot of land. Of course she can't work it anymore so one of the neighbours leases it. He takes care of the animals in exchange for a lower rent. But since we are here now, there is no need to let him come over twice a day, so we will have to do it."  
He petted the horses. "They are older but still strong enough. Sometimes I ride them and tomorrow …" He felt silent.  
"Tomorrow?" Harriet asked curiously  
"That is a surprise," Harm laughed. "Come, I bet dinner is almost ready."  
It was. The large table in the dining room was set with beautiful old fashioned china, cloth napkins, silver cutlery, crystal glasses and numerous bowls with red cabbage, parsnips, Brussels sprouts, homemade applesauce, potatoes and a large roast as a centrepiece.  
After giving thanks Grams motioned Harm to cut and serve. She herself had something to say.  
"Harm, friends of Harm, I'm very happy to have you here. This old farm has been silent for far too long. I hope you have a nice weekend here and if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I want to raise a cheer: to a happy stay!"  
"We are very happy you invited us and I'm sure we will have a wonderful time," Mac told her and the others were quick to agree.  
The main course was followed by a large pudding, adorned with sparklers. Little AJ was silent with bliss.  
After dinner the women helped Grams in the kitchen, while Tiner and Bud rearranged the living. Harm and Bud went to check on the animals and made sure the barn was locked. When they met again it was time to unwrap the presents.  
Everyone had put a lot of effort in finding the perfect gifts. Grams loved the several pots of bulbs they had bought for her and told them the special goodies Harm had ordered were very welcome. Everyone was very happy with the things they had received and it was almost twelve o'clock when they broke up. Little AJ had zonked out a long time ago and Bud carefully carried him to their room. 

In their room Jennifer and Mac made ready for bed as well. But Mac felt she was just too jittery to sleep. The words Grams had whispered to her kept coming back. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by Jennifer's voice, saying "You don't want to sleep with Harm?"  
Mac shrugged; for the sake of her life she didn't know what to say. She knew all her friends suspected her to have been sleeping with Harm for a long time and that their claims that they were 'only friends' were just a smoke screen.  
"Go," Jennifer laughed. "I'll bet he is waiting for you."  
Mac swallowed. Without looking at her roommate she headed for the door, only hesitating for the slightest moment. Then she padded to Harm's room, to find it abandoned. She listened; she heard him talking to his grandmother downstairs. She bit her lip; she could go back but then she had Jennifer to answer to and surely Jennifer would tell Harriet …  
With a supressed sigh she slipped into the room and crawled into the bed. There was a warm hot water bottle and gratefully she put her feet against it.  
Downstairs Grams had held Harm back. There was something she had to discuss with him in private and something she wanted to give to him.  
Harm sat back in his chair again. He couldn't think of anything and he watched his grandmother take something out of a drawer of her china cabinet. When she turned around she had a small jeweller's box in her hand. She sat next to him and showed him the contents.  
"This was my engagement ring. Your grandfather gave it to me in 1939. He was a clever man; he already saw the signs of coming war in Europe and knew he would enlist, if a war broke out. So we married soon after het proposed. Wearing a diamond ring on a farm is not very convenient so I hardly ever wore it after we married. I want you to have it. Use it as you find appropriate. You can give it to Mac as an engagement ring or pass it on to your children."  
Harm was flabbergasted.  
"And don't tell me you don't love her or that you are 'just friends'. This old eyes have seen their share of the world. It's okay if you prefer to buy her a ring of her own but don't wait too long to ask her. Life may be shorter than you think."  
With a short movement of her hand she dismissed him.  
Speechless Harm stood up and headed to his room. There he was in for another shock. Mac was lying in his bed and she looked at him, her face flustered with embarrassment.  
"Jennifer all but kicked me out of our room," she whispered. "She and Harriet think ..."  
Harm sat next to her on the blankets.  
"She and Harriet think we are an item for a long time already," he completed her sentence. Mac nodded, biting her lip, almost too nervous to look at him. He would not refuse her, would he? Suddenly she felt the briefest of kisses on her lips.  
"I'll go and brush my teeth. Back in a moment."  
Indeed only a few minutes later he slipped beside her under the covers and turned towards her with a disarming smile.  
"Come," he invited her and almost weak with relief she snuggled into his waiting arms. She felt his lips on her temple.  
"I'm not going to make love with you. Not tonight. Not that I don't want to, but when we make love for the first time I want us to feel completely free. I don't want to have to think about Grams sleeping in the room next door or our friends in their rooms opposite of the corridor."  
Mac buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
" I want that, too," she whispered. "But I want your kiss now, and I want to sleep in your arms, if that's okay."  
Harm held her close. "That can be arranged."

_December 26__th__  
_Boxing day started slowly. The guests had a leisurely breakfast followed by some wandering around the buildings. AJ really wanted to play with the 'bunnies' so Bud and Harriet took him to the shed and had him play with the furry creatures in an empty stall.  
Harm had some phone calls to make and then he disappeared for a while, telling no one where he went. He was back just before an early lunch. Grams looked questioningly at him and he put up his thumb, indicating everything was going just according to plan.

After lunch he clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.  
"People, I want you to go to your room and change into something warm. A trip to the bathroom won't hurt either. Then meet me outside."  
Surprised and curious they did as he bade.  
First there was nothing but then … around the corner of the shed came a large sled filled with hay and blankets. The two horses they had seen in the shed the day before were pulling it and on the box a neighbour boy was sitting, holding the reins.  
Harm laughed at the surprised faces.  
"Hop in," he invited them. They were eager to obey and within moments all had found a seat. Harm encouraged them to cover their legs with a blanket and off they went.  
Grams was standing at the porch and waving after them. There was a grin on her face Harm didn't understand  
"Didn't she want to come?" Mac asked.  
"No," Harm shook his head. "She said sitting still in the cold too long doesn't go well with her old bones and she wants to take a nap."  
"This visit is no too tiring for her, is it?"  
"Maybe she will need a few quiet days to recover after we have left but she wouldn't miss it for the world. We just have to make sure she doesn't do too much." He took her hand in his. "Now enjoy the ride."  
They all enjoyed the ride, taking in the snow-clad hills and trees. Suddenly the driver slowed the horses down and held his finger to his mouth, indicating they had to be silent. Then he pointed to a nearby meadow where two deer were standing, eating from a pile of hay a good Samaritan had left for them. Once in a while one of them lifted its head, looking out for danger. The people watched with bated breath. After five minutes the deer either had their fill or had noticed the watching humans for suddenly they were gone, running for the nearest cover.  
Mac sighed.  
"They must have been hungry to come out in the open in broad daylight," Harm said.  
The sled turned into a by-way and slowed down in front of a small farm house.  
"Time for a pit stop," the coachman announced. He brought the horses to a halt and helped his passengers off the sled.  
The door went open and out came a couple well in their seventies. Harm's jaw dropped.  
"Uncle Silas!" he all but yelled. "And auntie Sally!"  
"Yes," the man grinned from ear to ear. In a few long strides Harm was with them and hugged them both enthusiastically.  
"Uncle Silas and aunt Sally are old friends of Grams'. When I was young they lived in the farm opposite of the road. Their son Gunnar was one of my best friends. Uncle Silas taught me to love working with wood. But I thought you all moved to Arkansas?"  
"We did," the man answered. "But come in, you must be dying for a hot drink." He looked at the coachman. "You will find buckets and nosebags in the shed. The tap is left of the door. Come in for a drink after you took care of the horses,."  
The boy nodded, already busy throwing blankets over the horses' backs.  
Inside aunt Sally was pouring hot mulled tea and presenting ginger cookies  
When everyone was seated and little AJ was playing with a toy farm, Silas said "You were right, we did move to Arkansas. You have to know, the farm we lived on was a lease. When the owner wanted to sell, we didn't have the money to buy it and had to find a new place. So we moved. But about a year ago Gunnar had the opportunity to lease a farm just over that hill." He pointed out of the window. "He jumped to the occasion and about six months ago this little place was for sale. So we moved back as well. We longed for our home ground and both our daughters still lived here so the choice was easy. I have my shed to do my woodwork and Sally has her vegetable garden. We are very happy. And what about you? Sarah told us a bit but …"  
Harm quickly filled him in. "Grams never said you and Gunnar were back. I certainly would have visited you, had I known. You must give me Gunnar's address and phone number; I like to get in touch with him again."  
"That's easy," Silas laughed. He already had heard the backdoor crack open and then close again and now a fair-haired bearded man entered the room. Harm was on his feet in a second and the two friends greeted each other warmly.  
Sally poured a second round of drinks.  
"Do you still work with wood?" Silas wanted to know.  
"Not that much. I renovated my loft and I help friends sometimes. But I don't have enough space to really do woodwork. Only when I'm on the farm, in fact."  
"Well, if you like to make something, you're always welcome."  
"I make sure to come over next time I visit Grams."  
The coachman warned it was time to leave.  
"Can't have the horses standing still in the cold for too long," he explained. 

It was almost dark when they arrived back at the farm. Harm and Bud helped the boy to bring the horses to their stables and made sure they were well fed and watered. Then they joined the others inside. Grams had been busy again and the table was already set.  
Little AJ was almost too tired to eat and right after dinner Bud carried him upstairs and tucked him into bed.  
The adults had coffee in the living. Grams produced some board games and the evening was spent playing scrabble, Ludo and Clue. 

_December 27__th__  
_The next morning the weather was a bit grey and occasionally some snow fell. Despite Grams' protests they divided tasks.  
Harm and Tiner started to do some odd jobs. There were a few shelves to repair, a clotted sink and one of the stairs had a crack.  
Bud and Sturgis went to the shed and started to chop wood. Although Grams still knew how to yield a cleaver and the neighbours always were prepared to make sure she had enough wood, Harm knew he would feel much better knowing there was enough fuel for the old wood stove so he had asked his friends to give it a go. They were most happy to help.  
Inside Mac was assigned to entertain her godson and Jennifer who loved cooking herself was in the kitchen helping Grams.  
Harriet on the other hand was a bit under the weather and was permitted to sit in a chair with her feet up.  
When the kitchen was clean, lunch prepared and dinner simmering in the oven the women put Grams in a chair and told her to read to little AJ, who loved books, while they went upstairs to tidy the bedrooms.  
At 12.30 the men had finished their chores and were eager for a hearty lunch. Grams had made buns filled with ragout and all tucked in happily. 

The weather had improved and after lunch it was decided to go for a walk. Again Grams stayed at home for an afternoon nap, telling them to enjoy the fresh air.  
Harm had plotted out a nice walk. He wanted to show his friends the paradise of his youth and with every corner and hill there was a matching story, from swimming in the pond at a summer day, catching fire flies, lighting a bonfire in the autumn or riding a sled in the winter. Especially Mac was a captive listener. Over the years he had shared some childhood memories with her and now she was able to see all the places he had told about.  
It was teatime before they were back at the farm and Grams was waiting with tea and cookies. After that Harm beckoned Tiner and Bud. He had one more chore for them. 

Dinner was as pleasant as ever and afterwards Bud and Harriet put their son in bed while the others picked up a book or sat and chatted.  
At half past eight though Harm called for their attention. Once again he asked them to change into warm clothes and then follow him to the backyard. There a garden tent had been erected furnished with benches and a garden chair for Grams. Blankets were handed out and then Harm lit the large fire basket standing in the middle. He passed around mugs and poured mulled tea before taking his own place next to Mac. He wrapped his blanket around the two of them and she handed him his cup.  
Since Grams had arranged for a baby monitor Bud and Harriet could join without having to worry about little AJ, who was sleeping in their room at the other side of the house.  
When everyone had a drink, Grams took the stand.  
"I'm very happy to have you all here. I don't know whether Harm has told you …" Looking around she was met with headshakes and not understanding looks. Only Mac nodded knowingly.  
"A few weeks ago one of my dearest friends, Margaret, had to move to an elderly residence. Things like that make one think about their own mortality and how long I will be permitted to live here. I only had Harm's father Harmon and he had only Harm for a son. I would have loved a house full of grandchildren but it wasn't to be. I felt very depressed but the prospect of your visit did me a lot of good. So I want to thank you for sacrificing your time to cheer up an old woman."  
"It was no sacrifice," Sturgis protested. "I'm sure I speak on behalf of all of us that we have a wonderful time here."  
"Hear, hear," the rest chimed in.  
"That's why I want to bring out a toast. To Grams," he continued and raised his mug.  
"To Grams," everyone repeated and raised their mugs as well. Harm stood and walked over to her to give her a hug.  
After that Grams asked him to get his guitar and expressed her wish to sing Christmas carols.  
They sang happily for an hour, both Christmas carols and old American folk songs. Slowly the fire started to die and Harriet let out a yawn.  
"Sorry," she apologized embarrassed.  
Grams smiled. "Don't worry, girl," she said. "Being out in the open air makes people tired. Maybe we should call it a day. I for me can do with some shut-eye as well."  
One by one they wished good night till only Harm and Mac were left.  
"You want to go to bed, too, or shall I put another log on the fire?" Harm asked. As an answer Mac snuggled in a bit more. Harm placed the last three logs on the fire and saw it flare up. He slipped back under the blanket and wrapped his arm around her once more.  
They sat for quite a while, enjoying each other's closeness. Finally Harm started to talk.  
"I'm so happy you're here with me. This is a part of my life I have wanted to share with you for a long time."  
"Me, too. We arranged for it before and each time work intervened. I'm happy we had the opportunity this time. I sure hope this won't be the only time."  
Harm rested his cheek against her hair. "Not if I can prevent it."  
Silence ruled again. Finally Harm spoke again.  
"The day before yesterday Grams gave me another present. She said it was time and that she hoped I would use it, soon."  
Mac looked surprised. She had no idea where this was heading to.  
She gasped when he entangled himself from the blanket and lowered himself on one knee in front of her. In his hand was a narrow gold band with three small diamonds.  
"Sarah, I love you. Will you marry me?"  
Mac gasped and brought her hand to her mouth. She could only stare at him. The longer she stared, the more nervous Harm became but he refrained from saying something and gave her ample time. Finally she let herself slip from the bench and kneeled in front of him.  
"Yes," she said, tears in her eyes.  
Harm blew out a breath and pulled her to his chest. Then he pulled back and slid the ring on her left ring finger, sealing his action with a kiss on her knuckles. Mac held up her hand to admire the ring in the light of the flames. It was a rather old-fashioned setting with three small diamonds and she really liked it.  
"It was Grams'," Harm explained, pulling her up again. Both their knees were wet with the snow and it became rather chilly.  
"But if you prefer a ring of your own, I'll go and buy one as soon as we're back in Washington."  
"No," Mac declared firmly. "It makes me …" She swallowed, emotions threatening to overwhelm her. "It makes me proud to be allowed to wear a heirloom. Makes me feel part of a family, standing in a line of people."  
She frowned. "Grams is okay with me wearing it?"  
Harm laughed out loud. "That's why she gave it to me and she told me not to wait too long. She wants to see me married. Well, most of all she wants to see me happy."  
"And are you?"  
"Sarah, being with you makes me the happiest man on earth," he declared. She pulled him in for a tender kiss. "And me the happiest woman." 

_December 28__th__  
_That Sunday morning Mac was the first to come downstairs. Well, not the first. Grams had beaten her and clearly had been busy already for when Mac entered she just took second tray of cinnamon rolls out of the oven. The first stood on the counter, cooling down and waiting to be iced.  
"Grams, you shouldn't," Mac protested.  
"Don't worry, child," Grams said. "On a farm work starts early in the morning and old habits die hard." She threw a quick glance and Mac's left hand. "Besides, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you." She walked over to Mac to give her a hug and a kiss.  
"You knew Harm was going to propose?"  
"Well, I did give him the ring, didn't I? I hoped he wouldn't keep you, and me, waiting, but I have to admit for once he was faster than I anticipated."  
"Are you really happy with me wearing your ring? After all, it was your engagement …"  
"Very happy," Grams cut her short, hugging her again. "I'd rather see it on your finger than somewhere in a cupboard gathering dust."  
She moved to the counter again and popped two slices of wheat bread into the toaster. "How do you like your scrambled eggs, plain, with chives or with cheese?"  
"Chives, please," Mac laughed, pouring herself a cup of coffee. There was no use in telling the old lady she was perfectly capable to make her own breakfast. At least now she knew where some of Harm's stubbornness came from. 

One by one the others trickled in and sat down at the large kitchen table. Harm was the last one, already having been out to feed the horses, chickens and rabbits. He bent over to give Mac a kiss before he took his place next to her. Mac handed him his plate and the movement made the ring on her left hand sparkle in the early sunrays. It was only now that Harriet noticed it and she gave a choked cry.  
"Ma'am, Mac, is that an engagement ring?"  
"Yes," Harm and Mac said in unison, grinning from ear to ear. This evoked a rush of scrambling feet and a cacophony of voices. Everyone wanted to congratulated them and to see the ring and was eager to know when Harm had proposed and Mac was most happy to spill the beans.  
"When is the wedding?" Harriet wanted to know.  
"We haven't discussed that yet but I don't think we will wait too long," Harm declared. 

After a prolonged and cheerful breakfast Grams wanted to bake cookies. Once again she gathered everyone in the kitchen and started to divide tasks.  
"Surely you have enough cookies," Harm protested.  
"I _had_ enough cookies," his grandmother pointed out. "But then came you."  
Harm's jaw dropped. "I didn't have that many," he protested.  
"I don't mean you alone, darling," Grams smiled, "You all. Seven adults and one child can devour a lot of cookies. Besides, I want you to take some with you back to Washington." She kept a steady gaze on Harm and he knew when he was defeated.  
Within moments a line had formed. Jennifer weighed flour, butter and sugar, Bud and Sturgis kneaded dough, Tiner, Harriet and Mac rolled the dough and cut out the cookies. Harm was assigned the task of putting the trays into the oven and make sure they didn't stay in too long. Grams was supervising the whole operation.  
Little AJ was given a bit of dough for himself to mould some cookies but most of it disappeared right into his mouth.  
It was not long before the first batch of golden-brown delicacies filled the kitchen with a heavenly fragrance. Grams didn't allow them stop till several tins were filled to capacity.  
Kitchen cleaned again she started to hand out, larger tins for both Mac and Harm and Bud and Harriet and smaller for Sturgis, Tiner and Jennifer. The largest tin was handed to Harm again, with the order to pass it around in the office.  
Harm came to attention. "Yes, Ma'am." 

While the guests started to gather their belongings and bring them to the cars, Grams prepared a lunch with a large pot of pumpkin soup and sandwiches. Everyone ate their fill and after that it was time to say goodbye.  
Well-wishes were exchanged and promises of future visits. Grams hugged each of them before they stepped into their cars, Harm and Mac being the last, and then they drove off. Their Christmas visit was over. 

_June 6__th  
__At the farm_  
A small crowd had made the three hours trip to the farm near Belleville to witness Harm and Mac get married. Pretty soon after they got engaged they had decided to marry early June, when the roses blossomed.  
It had been Mac's idea to make the farm the décor of their wedding and ask Grams to take part in the preparations. Harm had agreed wholeheartedly, not only because he loved his ancestral home but also because Grams had been somewhat depressed again. Just a few months after moving to residential care her friend Margaret had passed away.  
When Harm had found out he knew he had to come up with something to cheer her up and Mac had figured taking charge of the catering was just the perfect thing. And she had been right. The old lady had jumped to the task and had outdone herself. The tables were bending under the weight of numerous bowls with fried as well as mashed potatoes and all kinds of vegetables, chicken and meats, not to mention Mac's favourite, Sunday roast. On side tables a wide variety of pies, jellies and other desserts was waiting to be eaten. If the guests could find room for them, that is. 

Now the formal part of the ceremony was over, Grams hammered the old triangle used in previous decades to call the workers to lunch and dinner. Under happy chatter the guests found themselves a chair. Next to Harm's family and the inner circle of JAG there were friends and co-workers as well as some old friends like Gunnar and his parents, altogether about fifty people. The meal would be informal; except for the bride and groom and Harm's parents and grandmother there were no set places and the guests were encouraged to swap places between courses so they could chat with different people.  
Harm asked rev. Turner to lead them in prayer and then all tucked in with glee. 

Desserts gone the people started to rise but Mac clung her glass and they sank back on their chairs again.  
"There are only a few things I'd like to say," Mac started. "First, of course, I want to thank you all for coming. It meant a lot to us having you here. Then I want to thank Grams for her hospitably and the way she provided us with food."  
"It wasn't all my work," the old lady intervened. "I had a lot of help from my friends and neighbours."  
"Still it was you who organized it," Mac pointed out.  
Grams looked like she was going to say some more but she was drowned out by applause. When it died away, Mac went on.  
"This all started, well, of course years ago when Harm and I met in the White House' Rose Garden, but it really gained momentum when you invited us for Christmas. We hope to celebrate many more Christmases with you, to start with next Christmas. But it won't be just the three of us, or including some friends for that matter, … by then Harm and I hope to hold a baby in our arms."  
All around jaws dropped.  
"Yes," Harm laughed. "We wanted children but after our wedding. But sometimes Mother Nature has a surprise for you in store."  
By now his mother had somewhat recovered from the shock. She hugged both Mac and Harm.  
"When are you due?" she asked.  
"First week of December," Mac answered.  
"Do you already know whether it's a boy or a girl?"  
"No," Harm took over. And we don't want to know either; we want it to be a surprise."  
His grandmother gave him a hug.  
"I'm so happy. You are giving me a reason …" she didn't finish.  
Harm smiled and held her close. In the months since their visit with Christmas it hadn't been only he and Mac dropping in as often as they could. The others also had visited the farm whenever they were in the neighbourhood and Bud and Harriet, now almost seven months pregnant, even had spent a few weekends, together with little AJ who was having a blast running around and playing with the animals. It had helped her a lot in dealing with her friend's death and he was sure that with today's announcement she would be with them for a long time to come.  
He looked at his bride and caught her smile.  
"I love you," he mouthed and Mac blew him a kiss.  
Who could have thought watching a simple Christmas movie could have so many consequences. And what consequences!  
Silently she said thanks to the Muppets. 

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY 2015 TO YOU ALL


End file.
